Código: Legado
by juanantoniotarot
Summary: Un nuevo fic mientras espero a poder actualizar Code Starcraft El Regreso, espero que os guste, y espero también poder terminarlo, salu2!
1. Capítulo 1: Ellesméra

**ADVERTENCIA: Código Lyoko no me pertenece, ya que pertenece a Moonscoop, y el contenido adicional pertenece al autor/a de la saga "El Legado", pocos personajes me pertenecerán cuando aparezcan.**

**CÓDIGO LEGADO:**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ELLESMÉRA:**

**ULRICH'S POV:**

Nunca me he detenido a pensar cómo habría tenido que ser un jinete de dragón, pero cuando me tocó vivirlo, resultó ser aún más difícil de lo que parecía.

Durante la guerra contra Galbatorix, yo era un simple granjero en Surda, pero nunca entré en batalla, y mucho menos conocí a Eragon o a Saphira, los líderes de los jinetes.

Cuando se marcharon de Alagaësia, dejaron 2 huevos. Uno de ellos prendió ante mí, y el otro, frente a una mujer elfa, a la que amo perdidamente.

Permítanme presentarme, soy Ulrich Stern, ahora, un consagrado jinete de dragón, pero contaré mi inicio como jinete.

Cuando el huevo eclosionó ante mí, salió de él un pequeño dragón rojo, al que llamé Gretch La elfa se llama Yumi Ishiyama, y su dragona, Mephista, un poco más grande que Gretch, y de color dorada.

Poco después, Vanir, el líder de los portadores de los huevos, nos condujeron hasta Du Weldenvarden, el bosque de los elfos, más concretamente hasta Ellesméra, su capital.

Allí conocimos a la Reina Arya, la reina de los elfos, además de otra jinete de dragón. Su dragón es Firnen, un enorme dragón verde.

El viaje hasta Ellesméra fue lento y agotador, pero tuvimos tiempo de aprender parte del idioma antiguo, idioma en el que no se puede mentir, y por el que se lanzaban hechizos, aunque eso era algo que en aquel entonces desconocíamos tanto Yumi como yo.

La sala Tialdarí, era majestuosa, igual que toda la ciudad de Ellesméra.

Al llegar a la sala Tialdarí, vimos a la Reina Arya sentada en su trono, con Firnen detrás de ella.

Yo me adelanté dos pasos, y la reina de los elfos se levantó del trono para acercarse a mí. Entonces, me llevé dos dedos a los labios, tal y como nos habían enseñado los elfos que nos habían conducido hasta allí, e inicié el saludo de los elfos.

-Atra esterní ono thelduin **(Que la fortuna gobierne tus días).**

-Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr **(Que la paz viva en tu corazón).**-dijo la reina.

-Un du evarínya ono varda **(Y las estrellas cuiden de ti).-**terminé yo.

Según sabía, el saludo debía iniciarlo una condición menor que el que no la iniciaba, por lo que la reina Arya jamás iniciaría el saludo con nosotros.

Yumi repitió el mismo proceso que yo, y después, la reina nos preguntó sobre nosotros, principalmente, cómo prendieron los huevos ante nosotros, y nuestra profesión.

Yumi, como elfa, se suponía que debía ser fácil para ella, pero se había criado en Surda, con sus adoptivos padres humanos, y su adoptivo hermano humano, por lo que era igual de novata que yo, algo que, en el fondo, agradecí, pues así no me sentiría humillado.

-¿Cómo se llaman vuestros dragones?-preguntó la reina amablemente, pues sabía que ellos aún no sabían hablar.

-El mío se llama Mephista, majestad.-contestó Yumi.

-Y el mío se llama Gretch, majestad.-seguí yo.

-Bienvenidos a Ellesméra, pues. Por favor, continuad con vuestra visita a nuestra ciudad, mañana comenzará vuestro entrenamiento, y Vanir os enseñará vuestros aposentos esta noche.-después de que Yumi y yo hiciéramos una reverencia, la reina se retiró, volando en Firnen. Admito que estoy deseando poder volar encima de Gretch.

Tal y como dijo la reina, le pedimos a Vanir que nos enseñara la ciudad, pero pronto se hizo de noche, y nos llevó hasta lo que en su día fueron los aposentos de los jinetes en Ellesméra. Los aposentos que me tocaron a mí, fueron precisamente los que pertenecieron en su día a Vrael, el 1er líder de los jinetes y, más recientemente, a Eragon y Saphira, los líderes actuales de los jinetes. El mero hecho de estar en los mismos aposentos que estuvieron ellos, me da un no sé qué que qué sé yo que yo qué sé.

Pero al fin, estamos seguros en Ellesméra y, tarde o temprano, los conoceríamos como sus primeros alumnos después de la caída de Galbatorix.

**Continuará…**

**Lamento que sea tan corto, amigos, pero apenas estoy en el ordenador, ya que por las mañanas no puedo ponerme, y por la tarde tengo mis estudios, así que no puedo conectarme.**

**Por ahora, ésta será una introducción al nuevo fic que, como os dije en Code Starcraft El Regreso, lo subiré en ausencia del fic ya mencionado (si no sabéis lo que ocurrió, mirad el último cap del fic anteriormente mencionado donde cuento lo ocurrido).**

**Moon-9215, HeiMao.3, Princesa de la Oscuridad y NicholasBellamorte, espero que no os moleste, pero parece que Blizzard no quiere ceder, pero dentro de poco me reuniré en persona con ellos en Madrid para hablarlos cara a cara, y espero poder actualizar pronto mi otro fic.**

**Salu2!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento en Ellesméra

**ADVERTENCIA: Código Lyoko no me pertenece, ya que pertenece a Moonscoop, y el contenido adicional pertenece al autor/a de la saga "El Legado", pocos personajes me pertenecerán cuando aparezcan.**

**Para responder a comentarios que me dejéis, como sabéis, es más abajo.**

**CÓDIGO LEGADO:**

**CAPÍTULO 2: ENTRENAMIENTO EN ELLESMÉRA:**

**ULRICH'S POV:**

Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con el "techo" de la habitación, el cual consistía en las enormes ramas del gigantesco árbol en el que dormíamos los jinetes de dragón.

Giré mi vista hacia mi derecha y me encontré con Gretch, mi dragón rojo, el cual aún estaba durmiendo. Tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo, me lavé y me afeité con cuidado, aunque eso no evitó que me cortara un par de veces con el cuchillo que me había prestado Vanir el día anterior.

Me vestí con la ropa que alguien me había dejado encima de la cama mientras yo me lavaba. Bajé las enormes "escaleras" para encontrarme con Vanir, el cual me esperaba.

-Atra esterní ono thelduin.-inicié el saludo de los elfos.

-Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr.

-Un du evarínya ono varda.

-Parece que te has despertado de buen humor, Ulrich-finiarel **(finiarel es un título que se le otorga a los jóvenes prometedores).**

-Voy a ser un jinete de dragón.-dije con simpleza. Vanir asintió a mis palabras, comprendía por qué estaba tan contento.

-Antes de que se me olvide. Parece que tendréis nuevos compañeros.-me sorprendí por sus palabras.-Otros 2 huevos de dragón han eclosionado, así que hay 2 nuevos jinetes que llegarán a Ellesméra en un par de semanas.

-¿Sabes quiénes son?

-Según la reina Arya, son dos hermanos, criados en la región de las montañas Beor, aunque no ha podido darme más información sobre ellos.

¡2 nuevos jinetes de dragón, es increíble! Ahora seremos 4 los primeros alumnos de Eragon y Saphira, los líderes de los jinetes.

Según nos había dicho Vanir a Yumi y a mí, Eragon y Saphira encontraron una isla a pocas semanas de Alagaësia, y sería imposible llegar allí volando en un dragón, así que sería seguro para todos, sobre todo para los dragones.

-Buenos días, Yumi-finiarel.-saludó Vanir, y al darme la vuelta, vi a la joven que me había robado el corazón, la hermosa elfa de Surda.

Yumi hizo el saludo con Vanir, como era por costumbre. Después del saludo, Yumi y yo seguimos a Vanir hasta la sala del trono, donde Arya acariciaba a Fírnen, su enorme dragón esmeralda. Aún me pregunto por qué no se fue con Eragon y Saphira, según se rumoreaba en Surda, Eragon y Arya estaban enamorados, y parece que sus dragones estaban igual.

Los 3 saludamos a la reina Arya.

_-¿Habéis descansado bien?-_oímos una profunda voz masculina en nuestra mente. Supuse que sería Fírnen.

-Yo he dormido bien, gracias.-Yumi hizo una reverencia al dragón esmeralda.

-Y-yo también.-hice una reverencia, para no parecer maleducado… lo que menos quería era faltarle el respeto al dragón de la reina Arya.

_-Me alegro.-_dijo simplemente Fírnen.

-¿Estáis preparados para iniciar vuestro entrenamiento, jóvenes jinetes?-nos preguntó la reina Arya sentándose en el trono.

-Por supuesto.-dijimos Yumi y yo al mismo tiempo. Yo me ruboricé y ladeé la vista. Pude ver que la reina Arya sonreía de lado.

-Bien. Será mejor que despertéis a vuestros dragones, el entrenamiento será en mi cabaña. Os esperaremos aquí.

-¿Y qué será de los 2 nuevos jinetes, mi reina?-pregunté yo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.-Por lo que tengo entendido, ellos ya saben mucho de los dragones, así que no creo que necesiten tanto tiempo como vosotros de entrenamiento. Cuando vuestro entrenamiento termine, dentro de 6 meses, viajaréis a la isla de los dragones, donde los líderes de los jinetes: Eragon Asesino de Sombras y del Rey, y Saphira Escamas Brillantes os entrenarán como consagrados jinetes de dragón.

Yumi y yo hicimos una reverencia y nos alejamos de allí. Subimos las escaleras y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Cuando llegué allí, Gretch estaba revolviendo toda la habitación.

_-¿Qué haces, Gretch?_-le pregunté mentalmente.

_-Te estaba buscando, Ulrich.-_Gretch me acarició con el morro. Sonreí, parece que Gretch realmente estaba preocupado por mí.

_-Lo siento, estaba con Vanir y la reina Arya._

_-Y con Yumi.-_no era una pregunta, y yo sabía que Gretch me había pillado. Asentí, sonriendo pero ruborizado.

En pocos minutos, llegamos de nuevo a la sala del trono, donde Yumi y Mephista, su dragona dorada, nos esperaban junto a la reina Arya.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. Seguidnos… si podéis.-dijo la reina montando a Fírnen y ambos se fueron. Sin dudar un instante, Yumi subió encima de Mephista y ambos siguieron volando a la reina, aunque Yumi parecía un poco incomoda.

_-¡Vámonos, Ulrich!-_gritó Gretch en mi cabeza, impaciente. Algo temeroso, monté a mi dragón y salió volando mientras yo gritaba, aunque no era de miedro precisamente. Las escamas de Gretch me arañaban en las piernas y en zonas poco apropiadas. Ahora entiendo los gestos de Yumi mientras montaba a Mephista.

No tardamos en alcanzar a la reina y a Yumi, y en pocos minutos llegamos a su cabaña, la cual era muy simple. Parece que decidió llevar sus cosas a la cabaña donde, según Vanir, había vivido Oromis, el maestro de Eragon y Saphira, quien murió a manos de un jinete a las órdenes de Galbatorix.

Los 3 aterrizamos, y mientras Yumi se quejaba de sus heridas en las piernas, yo me metí en el río que corría cerca, sintiendo gran alivio en cierta "zona".

-Bienvenidos a mi cabaña. Ahora ya sabéis que no podéis montar a vuestros dragones sin una silla para ellos.-dijo divertida la reina. Parece que todos pasaron por lo mismo. ¡Pues menuda gracia!

_-Lo siento, Ulrich, no era mi intención…_

_-Tranquilo, es culpa mía por no haber pensado en ello.-_le dije a Gretch. Salí del río y me reuní con los demás.

La reina, quien había entrado en su cabaña, sacó dos sillas de ella, y nos dio una a Yumi y otra a mí.

-Estas sillas, no sólo os protegerán de las escamas de Gretch y Mephista, sino que también os permitirán viajar cómodos encima de ellos. Sin embargo, deberéis fabricar vuestra propia silla con la que podáis viajar rápido y ligeros para que vuestros dragones puedan hacer maniobras complejas y rápidas, ¿me entendisteis?

Yumi y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. Sentí a Gretch muy emocionado por empezar, o eso creí, porque cuando le miré vi cómo miraba a Mephista, la cual ignoraba completamente a Gretch. Puse cara de tristeza… a Gretch le ocurría lo mismo que a mí, que nos ignoraban las mujeres que amábamos.

-Bien, tendréis esta semana para fabricar la silla, pero por ahora, comprobemos vuestras habilidades en combate.-sacó su espada, del color de las escamas de Fírnen.

-¡Gëuloth du knífr! (**¡Protege el filo!).-**dijo la reina, y pasó la mano por toda su espada, cubriéndola con un aura blanca.-Con este hechizo, vuestras espadas no perderán su filo y no serán dañadas por el contacto con otra espada. Hasta que no viajéis hasta la isla de los dragones, no recibiréis vuestras espadas de jinete, así que practicaréis con ellas.-señaló con su mano libre 2 espadas que estaban apoyadas en la pared de su cabaña.

Yumi y yo cogimos las espadas y miramos a la reina, quien esperaba que hiciéramos lo mismo que ella.

-¡Gëuloth du knífr!-dijo Yumi y, como la reina, pasó la mano por su espada, que adquirió también el aura de la espada de Arya.

Ambas me miraron, esperando que yo repitiera el proceso. Tras una breve charla con Gretch, quien me animó a hacerlo, hice lo mismo:

-¡Gëuloth du knífr!-pasé la mano por mi espada y fue adquiriendo el aura.

_-No temas hacerlo mal, Ulrich-finiarel, pues nadie nace enseñado.-_me dijo Fírnen. Yo le asentí, agradecido por sus palabras, aunque seguía teniendo miedo de fracasar frente a Yumi, algo que Gretch notó enseguida.

Noté unos ruidos extraños que provenían de Gretch, y Yumi y Arya sonrieron viendo a Gretch. Después de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que mi dragón se estaba riendo de mí. Fruncí el ceño y Gretch pasó su morro por mi cara.

_-Admite que tiene gracia.-_sonreí levemente… Gretch me había pillado.

-De acuerdo.-comenzó la reina.-Fírnen, ya sabes lo que hacer.-Fírnen pidió a Gretch y Mephista que fueran con él, y los 3 dragones se marcharon volando.-Ahora, que comience vuestro entrenamiento.

La reina Arya nos atacó con una rapidez sobrehumana **(normal, Ulrich, ¿qué esperas de una elfa? xD). **Cuando quise darme cuenta, yo acabé en el río, completamente empapado y con un dolor increíble en el pecho.

Miré a Yumi y la vi arrodillada y bloqueando la espada de Arya, sujetando su espada con ambas manos. Me levanté, cogí mi espada y fui a defenderla.

Antes de poder tocar a la reina de los elfos, ella me propinó una patada, mandándome a volar de vuelta al río. ¿Cómo lo hará? Volví a mirarlas y vi que Arya había logrado derribar a Yumi. Cogí mi espada y me reuní con ellas, mientras la reina ayudaba a Yumi a levantarse.

-Bien hecho, Yumi.-felicitó la reina, y Yumi hizo una reverencia. Luego me miró a mí.-Ulrich, debes practicar más.-asentí con una reverencia.-Sigamos.

Estuvimos practicando durante unas 2 horas, cuando la reina:

-Es suficiente.-yo caí agotado, la reina me había dado una paliza, ni siquiera fui capaz de esquivar sus golpes, al contrario de Yumi que, aun sin haber golpeado a la reina ni una sola vez, lograba bloquear o esquivar los golpes de Arya. La reina guardó su espada y entró a la cabaña.

-Bien hecho, Yumi.-la felicité, quien me sonrió. Ambos dejamos las espadas apoyadas en su lugar, justo para cuando la reina Arya sacó 3 taburetes y los dejó al lado de la mesa que había fuera. Luego entró y volvió a salir con 1 cuenco lleno de fruta. Según me había dicho Vanir, los elfos no comen carne, así que debíamos aguantarnos, salvo los dragones, quienes podían salir a cazar, lejos de Ellesméra, pero dentro de los límites de Du Weldenvarden.

-Por favor, sentaos y comed.-ella se sentó y comenzó a comer una pera. Yumi y yo nos sentamos, y ella se cogió una naranja. Yo, por el contrario, preferí un plátano. Llevaba varios días con nervios y apenas podía "hacer mis cosas", y Vanir me dijo que lo mejor para eso eran los plátanos **(no recuerdo bien si eran los plátanos o no, pero no tengo tiempo de mirarlo, más abajo explicaré por qué).**

-Después de comer, practicaréis con el idioma antiguo, ¿de acuerdo?-Yumi y yo asentimos, disfrutando lo más posible con la ligera comida.

-Reina Arya, ¿por qué los elfos no coméis fruta?-la reina se terminó primero su pieza de fruta.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos comerla?-la miré extrañado, y Yumi igual, ya que ella se había criado en Surda, y también comía carne.-Es una desgracia hacer sufrir a un animal por tener un plato más de comida. Podemos conseguir la comida que queramos del bosque, así que no necesitamos matar a un animal para disfrutar de un pedazo de carne.-Yumi y yo asentimos, aunque yo, personalmente, no me veo sin comer carne... por ahora.

El resto del día estuvimos aprendiendo el lenguaje antiguo, hasta que anocheció, cuando la reina sacó 3 cuencos de sopa para que comiéramos con ella.

-No lo habéis hecho mal… nada mal.-dijo la reina.-Sin embargo, Ulrich…-¡lo sabía!-Debes esforzarte más en los combates, y practicar siempre que puedas. Mañana, mientras Yumi practica con el idioma antiguo, te adiestraré en el manejo de la espada.-asentí, esperando que no fuera demasiado dura conmigo.

Al poco llegaron nuestros 3 dragones.

_-¿Cómo se esquiva una corriente de aire contraria?_-nos preguntó Fírnen a Yumi y a mí, aunque no supimos contestar.

-¿Qué significa Aiedail?-preguntó Arya a Gretch y Mephista. Tampoco supieron responder.

La reina suspiró.-Debéis aprender a manteneros en contacto con vuestros dragones y vosotros debéis aprender a manteneros en contacto con vuestros jinetes.-Yumi y yo asentimos, mientras nuestros dragones gruñían levemente, descontentos.

-Maestra, me preguntaba, ¿cómo saben tanto sobre los dragones los nuevos jinetes?-preguntó Yumi, haciendo referencia a lo que dijo la reina por la mañana.

-No lo sé, pero mucha gente se concentró en estudiar a los dragones, y es posible que ellos fueran de ese tipo de personas. Aunque nunca lo sabremos del todo hasta que lleguen, dentro de un par de semanas.-ambos asentimos, y terminamos de cenar la sopa que nos había sacado la reina y un trozo de fruta cada uno.

Luego, Arya nos enseñó a colocarle correctamente la silla a nuestros dragones, y, despidiéndonos de ella, Yumi, Mephista, Gretch y yo, volvimos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Buenas noches, Ulrich.

-Buenas noches, Yumi.-entré en mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama, para suspirar profundamente. En parte por el duro entrenamiento del día, y por otra parte, por mi querida elfa.

Aunque no me cabe duda, de que esto sólo es el comienzo de algo grandioso.

**Continuará…**

_«Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem» _**(Recuerda conservar la mente serena en los momentos difíciles).**

**Espero que os haya gustado el 2º capítulo de Código Legado, y que os lo hayáis pasado bien. Ahora he tenido más tiempo, pero sigo teniendo poco tiempo, así que puede que tarde un poco en subir el 3er capítulo, porque tener lo tengo hecho, pero me falta pasarlo al ordenador para luego subirlo, y misma razón por la que no puedo conectarme a facebook, tuenti, Grépolis, etc.**

**Ahora, con las respuestas:**

**HeiMao.3: Como te dije, siento no conectarme a facebook, pero apenas tengo tiempo, y si paso los capítulos al ordenador, no puedo tampoco estar conectado a facebook, espero tener más tiempo el sábado. Blizzard, mientras tanto, es la compañía de videojuegos dueña de la saga de Starcraft, juego en el que se basa Code Starcraft y Code Starcraft el Regreso. Y tranqui, que la pareja Ulrich-Aelita jamás me ha gustado, así que no creo hacer un fíc así (aunque puedes encontrarte un yaoi entre Ulrich-Odd). Y el "me da un no se qué que qué se yo que yo que sé", siempre quise ponerlo en un fic, me pasó lo mismo que a ti, es divertido confundir a alguien así, xD. Espero no defraudarte con este capítulo y el siguiente que espero actualizar pronto, sobre todo Code Starcraft El Regreso, ya explicaré en el siguiente capítulo más detalles.**

**Moon-9215: Bienvenido a mi nuevo fic, cómo sabía que ibas a comentar, jajaja. Sa, está basado en Eragon, en los 4 libros, los cuales me he leído ya 3 veces mínimo, xD. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

**Como siempre digo, si alguno de vosotros actualiza uno de sus fics, espero que me lo pueda decir en un mp o por reviews porque no tengo tiempo de mirarlo yo mismo, espero que no sea una molestia para vosotros. También siento si hay fallos de ortografía pero uso el Microsoft Office, y cuando escribo algo que no sea en castellano, me revuelve completamente el capítulo.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, salu2!**


	3. Cap 3: Nuevos jinetes y nuevos amigos

**ADVERTENCIA: Código Lyoko no me pertenece, ya que pertenece a Moonscoop, y el contenido adicional pertenece al autor/a de la saga "El Legado", pocos personajes me pertenecerán cuando aparezcan.**

**Para responder a comentarios que me dejéis, como sabéis, es más abajo.**

**CÓDIGO LEGADO:**

**CAPÍTULO 3: NUEVOS JINETES Y NUEVOS AMIGOS:**

**ULRICH'S POV:**

Me tumbé en la cama, totalmente agotado. Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Yumi, Mephista, Gretch y yo llegamos a Ellesméra, y los entrenamientos han sido agotadores. Aprendo con facilidad el idioma antiguo, al igual que Yumi, y ambos hemos conectado con nuestros dragones, así que ahora podemos responder a las preguntas de la reina Arya y Fírnen. Por desgracia, sigo sin mejorar en el combate.

Yumi es capaz de bloquear y esquivar los ataques de Arya, e incluso llegó a golpearla en una ocasión, pero yo sigo sin poder superar a Yumi, y mucho menos a Arya, algo que me desespera. Ellas me dicen que no pasa nada, que un jinete se puede pasar muchísimos años entrenando, y siempre habrá alguien mejor, y que jamás lograremos superar a Eragon y Saphira, pero aún me preocupa que sea tan torpe en combate. Incluso Gretch ha comenzado a reírse de mí.

Además, mañana llegarán los 2 nuevos jinetes de dragón, los cuales, tienen conocimientos sobre los dragones y no parecen ser malos en combate, según nos dijo la reina Arya. No sé si serán tan comprensivos conmigo como lo son los demás, pero espero no tener que enfrentarme a ellos... por ahora no soy más que un inútil.

_-Tranquilo, Ulrich. Ya verás como, con el tiempo, mejorarás en la lucha. Recuerda que eres un jinete de dragón, y nadie será más fuerte que un jinete de dragón, ni siquiera los elfos.-_me dijo Gretch en mi mente.

_-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.-_le respondí bruscamente. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para dormir.

**NO POV:**

En los límites del bosque de Du Weldenvarden, un grupo de elfos escoltaba a los 2 nuevos jinetes de dragón, seguidos por sus respectivos dragones.

El primer jinete, alto como un elfo y fornido como un úrgalo, tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules y mirada desafiante, con una cicatriz en la mitad derecha del rostro. Su dragón tenía las escamas de color negras, igual que el pelo de su jinete. El jinete llevaba puesta una túnica negra.

El segundo jinete era igual de alto que Ulrich, de pelo rubio con un mechón morado y ojos color violeta. Tenía la misma cicatriz que el primer jinete, pero en la mitad izquierda del rostro. Su dragón también tenía las escamas moradas. Al igual que el primer jinete, llevaba una túnica, pero de color morada.

Uno de los elfos, el que parecía ser el jefe, dijo algo en el idioma antiguo, y un elfo de aspecto mayor y cansado apareció de la nada. Después de una breve conversación entre los dos elfos, el mayor desapareció y el grupo continuó con la marcha, no sin antes una breve e interrogativa mirada entre ambos jinetes.

**ULRICH'S POV:**

Me desperté con dolor por todo el cuerpo. Parece que la paliza que me dieron Arya y Yumi ayer fue más grande de lo que creía. Volví a repetir el mismo proceso de todos los días, me lavé y me afeité, pero estuve a punto de cortarme la nariz, algo que provocó la risa de Gretch. Después de echarle una muy mala mirada y vestirme con nuevos ropajes que, como todso los días, alguien dejaba en mi cama, bajé las escaleras, esta vez con Gretch.

Abajo me encontré con Yumi y Mephista.-Buenos días, Ulri... ¿has vuelto a cortarte?-preguntó divertida. Yo asentí con un gruñido no muy amigable, y los 3 presentes se echaron a reír. Vanir no tardó en llegar con nosotros, e hicimos el saludo de siempre.

-Buenos días, jóvenes jinetes. Tengo buenas o malas noticias, según se mire.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Yumi, ya que yo no estaba de humor para preguntar nada.

-Los dos nuevos jinetes de dragón ya están aquí, y están hablando con la reina Arya, ella os está esperando.

Yumi y yo asentimos y con Vanir y nuestros dragones, fuimos a la sala del trono, donde vimos a los 2 nuevos jinetes, y me pareció curioso que uno fuera totalmente de negro y el otro totalmente de morado. Sus dragones también tenían las escamas del mismo color que las túnicas de sus jinetes.

Iniciamos el saludo con la reina Arya, como era por costumbre, pero los 2 nuevos jinetes iniciaron en saludo con nosotros, lo que significaba que nos consideraban superiores a ellos.

-Buenos días, Ulrich, Yumi, Gretch y Mephista.-la reina Arya se levantó del trono y se colocó detrás de los 2 nuevos jinetes.-Os presento a Norm.-señaló al jinete de la túnica negra.-Y a Odd.-luego señaló al jinete de la túnica morada **(pregunta, ¿por qué siempre pongo a Norm como hermano de Odd?).-**Sus dragones son: Mesogog e Irinae. Ellos son los 2 nuevos jinetes que os acompañarán. Os dejaré un rato para que os conozcáis, pero luego venid a mi cabaña.-la reina se retiró, dejándonos con los nuevos jinetes.

-Es un placer conocer a los primeros jinetes después de Eragon y Arya.-dijo Odd.

-Para nosotros también es un placer.-dijo Yumi.

-Ulrich-finiarel, Yumi-finiarel.-saludó Norm con simpleza.

-Es un honor, Norm-finiarel.-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo levemente al susodicho, el cual hizo una reverencia cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no hagamos esperar a la reina Arya.-dije bruscamente, montando a Gretch.

_-¡Ulrich, sé más amable!-_no contesté a mi dragón, y todos nos dirigimos a la cabaña de la reina, quien ya no esperaba sentada a la mesa, comiendo una pieza de fruta, como llevaba haciéndonos a Yumi y a mí desde hacía 2 semanas.

-Por favor, sentaos.-dijo la reina cuando todos llegamos. Fírnen sacó varias piezas de carne para él y para los demás dragones mientras los jinetes nos sentábamos para comer la fruta que la reina nos ofreció. Curiosamente, la reina parecía más contenta que nunca, algo que Yumi no pasó desapercibido:

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta, maestra?

-Porque me alegro de poder tener a la nueva generación de jinetes de dragón sentados a la mesa junto a mí, algo que hace años habría creído imposible.-ella suspiró para luego retomar su actitud de siempre.-Fírnen, llévatelos.-su dragón dio un gruñido de asentimiento y se llevó a nuestros dragones mientras Arya nos sacaba cuatro espadas, una para cada uno.

-Como ahora somos más, entrenaremos de forma diferente a la última vez. Norm, Yumi, vosotros intentaréis derrotarme. Odd, Ulrich, vosotros lucharéis entre vosotros.-todos asentimos y cogimos las espadas que la reina nos había traido, para protegerlas con el hechizo que nos había enseñado la reina el primer día, salvo que Norm y Odd ya parecían conocerlo.

Yumi y Norm comenzaron a luchar contra la reina, la cual parecía tener dificultades al enfrentrarse a ambos jinetes, los cuales tenían habilidades similares. Pero al distraerme con su combate, no me cuenta del acercamiento de Odd hasta que me hubo golpeado en el pecho, derribándome con facilidad.

Odd soltó una risotada.-O estás dormido con los ojos abiertos o eres muy lento.-gruñí y me dirigí hacia él, con intención de romperle el brazo, pero me esquivó con suma facilidad, para luego golpearme de nuevo, esta vez en la pierna, obligándome a arrodillarme.-Tendrás que mejorar si quieres derrotarme.-dijo entre risas.

Enfadado, cogí mi espada de nuevo, la cual había dejado caer al arrodillarme y me lancé de nuevo al ataque... y así durante las 3 horas siguientes, en las que Odd me había derrotado en todas las ocasiones, sin poder golpearlo ni una sola vez, como siempre me había ocurrido.

-Si no logras derrotarme a mí, dificilmente podrás derrotar a mi hermano, a Yumi ni mucho menos a la reina.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-oí gritar a la reina, indicando el fin del entrenamiento con espadas, pero no me esperé que Odd me ofreciese su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Acepté con un gruñido y él me sonrió. Me parece que es demasiado optimista. Dejamos las espadas en su sitio y nos sentamos a la mesa para comer algo de fruta. Después de unos pocos minutos de descanso, los suficientes para comer, nos pusimos a leer y a escribir en el idioma antiguo... al menos algo me salía bien. Curiosamente, Norm fue el único que no entró con nosotros, si no que se quedó fuera con la reina, la cual se lo llevó, aunque no sé a donde.

Tanto Arya, como Norm y los dragones volvieron al anochecer, cuando la reina nos indicó el final, así que podíamos volver a nuestros aposentos para dormir. Monté a Gretch y nos fuimos a nuestros aposentos, esperando dormir para el día siguiente, aunque esta vez, Gretch no se burló de mí por mi torpeza en el combate, sino que se limitó a callarse y a dormir.

Pero justo antes de despertarme:

-Ulrich-susurró una voz masculina cerca de mí y, al mirar, descubrí que era Odd, aunque esta vez no traía su túnica morada, si no que iba vestido con ropas de tono verdoso y muy informal a como suelen ir él y su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté de mal humor. Lo que menos necesitaba era no poder dormir aquella noche.

-Sígueme.-dijo con simpleza, saliendo de mi cuarto. Miré a Gretch, el cual dormía profundamente. Me vestí de nuevo y salí del cuarto, donde vi a Odd esperando en las escaleras. Cuando me vio, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, y así lo hice. Después de 20 minutos, llegamos a la sala de entrenamiento de Ellesméra, donde Vanir me había dicho que Eragon entrenaba con él por orden de Oromis. Al llegar, vi a Norm esperando.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-pregunté antes de que pudiesen hablar.

-Torpe.-dijo Odd, y le miré enfadado. Alcé mi puño para golpearlo cuando Norm me mandó al otro lado de la sala de una patada. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, vi la mano de Norm, y la acepté, totalmente extrañado.

-Jamás ataques a nadie a traición, Ulrich-finiarel, o jamás vencerás.-me dijo Norm, conduciéndome hasta Odd.

Bajé la vista un momento, para luego alzarla de nuevo y encontrarme con los morados ojos del rubio.-Lo siento.-él sonrió, aceptando mis disculpas.

-Hemos visto tu torpeza a la hora de combatir, Ulrich, y queremos ayudarte.-me dijo Norm. Yo lo miré, extrañado.

Luego me habló Odd.-Mi hermano es el mejor combatiente de nosotros 4, así que te podrá entrenar.-dio un bostezo.-Pero yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches.-se despidió y volvió a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Bien... empecemos.-me dijo sacando una espada con el mango negro, algo extraño, pero pasable. Luego me dio otra espada, protegimos el filo de nuestras espadas y comenzamos a luchar, aunque estaba seguro de que él me ganaría.

**NO POV:**

Odd acabó de subir las escaleras. A mitad de camino dejó de escuchar los ruidos de las espadas chocando, aunque supuso que Ulrich no dormiría bien aquella noche. Se dirigía a su cuarto cuando Yumi salió de la nada.

-¿Dónde está Ulrich?-preguntó furiosa.

-¿Qué?

Yumi acorraló a Odd contra la pared y puso una daga contra su cuello.-¿Dónde está Ulrich?

-Está con mi hermano, entrenando.-dijo Odd. Con eso, Yumi se tranquilizó y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Odd suspiró en cuanto Yumi se fue. Ésa había sido una situación muy apretada.

A los pocos minutos, Yumi había llegado a la sala de entrenamiento, donde vio a Norm y a Ulrich combatiendo, aunque Ulrich seguía siendo derrotado por el mayor, el cual parecía usar apenas una cuarta parte de su potencial para no dañar al castaño.

Yumi suspiró y subió de nuevo las escaleras, esta vez lentamente, al comprobar que Ulrich estaría bien... aunque problamente, al día siguiente, estuviera cansado por no haber dormido.

**ULRICH'S POV:**

_-¡Ulrich!-_oí un grito. Del susto, me caí de la cama, haciéndome daño en la cabeza. Gretch se rió de mí por esto, aunque tampoco me importó demasiado._-¿No descansaste bien?_

Negué con la cabeza y fui a prepararme, como hacía cada día desde que llegué a Ellesméra. Al salir, nos encontramos con Yumi y Mephista, además de a Odd e Irinae, su dragona morada. Esta vez, Odd volvía a llevar su túnica de siempre.

Como siempre, nos dirigimos a la cabaña de la reina Arya, donde Norm y Mesogog, su dragón, nos esperaban. Desayunamos una pieza de fruta, como siempre, y la reina nos dio las espadas.

-Esta vez, Norm y Odd, vosotros intentaréis derrotarnos. Yumi, tú ve con Ulrich.

Yumi y yo nos preparamos. Estaba algo nervioso por enfrentarme a Yumi, pero debía concentrarme. Al principio no lo conseguí, pues me derribó al instante, y acabé completamente mojado de arriba a abajo **(¿imaginais dónde acabó? xD).**

Yumi se rió de mí, pero no tanto cuando conseguí golpearla en el hombro con mayor velocidad que nunca. Ella me miró muy sorprendida, pero luego sonrió y se lanzó al combate. En esta ocasión, lograba esquivar o bloquear sus ataques y, aunque pocas veces lograba golpearla a ella, eso no impedía que ella se frustara. De reojo, vi cómo los demás veían nuestro combate, con la cara de sorpresa de Arya, sorprendida porque yo estaba combatiendo a la altura de una elfa, al día siguiente de haber perdido todos los combates.

Al final, acabé derrotado por Yumi, ya que estaba cansado por no haber dormido anoche, pero todos me felicitaron por ello, salvo Norm, quien sabía perfectamente mis progresos, pues había sido él quien me había enseñado todo en una noche. Le agradecí con una mirada, a lo cual él sonrió levemente, aunque no dejó que nadie más lo notara.

-Estoy alucinada, Ulrich, ¿cómo...-intentó preguntarme Arya.

-Digamos que tengo un guardián protector, maestra.-dije con una sonrisa. Pero también sabía que, hasta que no mejorase, tendría que quedarme despierto entrenando con Norm, eso seguro.

**Continuará...**

_«Alere Flammam Veritatis» _**(Alentar la flama de la verdad)**

**OK, el 3er capítulo de Código Legado, el cual será el penúltimo en Alagaësia, así que ya sabéis, el siguiente será el último capítulo en Ellesméra y al siguiente nuestros héroes partirán a la isla de los dragones, donde se encontrarán con Eragon y Saphira, los líderes de los jinetes.**

**Ahora, las respuestas:**

**HeiMao.3: No te preocupes, mis capítulos siempre son cortos, así que una review corta hasta me parece normal, jajaja. Efectivamente, Ulrich es un poco torpe, pero bueno... ahora va mejorando un poquito. Espero que te haya gustado y poder charlar contigo por face pronto, salu2!**

**Moon-9215: La verdad, no soy seguidor de la saga Final Fantasy porque no tengo tiempo de buscar por internet, lo siento, pero espero que te esté gustando este crossover, y aquí está el capi deseado, espero que te guste y nos veremos en el siguiente cap, salu2!**

**Y salu2 a todos los demás, nos veremos en el 4º capítulo de Código Legado!**


	4. Cap 4: Jinetes, Amigos y Partida

**ADVERTENCIA: Código Lyoko no me pertenece, ya que pertenece a Moonscoop, y el contenido adicional pertenece al autor/a de la saga "El Legado", pocos personajes me pertenecerán cuando aparezcan.**

**Para responder a comentarios que me dejéis, como sabéis, es más abajo.**

**CÓDIGO LEGADO:**

**CAPÍTULO 4: JINETES, AMIGOS Y PARTIDA:**

**ULRICH'S POV:**

-¡Auch!-me quejé con fuerza tras la 3ª vez que Norm me tiraba contra el suelo. Han pasado casi 4 semanas desde que Norm y Odd llegaran a Ellesmèra, y aunque había mejorado considerablemente en combate y, en alguna que otra ocasión había derrotado a Yumi e incluso a Odd, tanto Norm como la Reina Arya aún podían conmigo. Entiendo que Arya pueda derrotarme, ya que, al ser mucho mayor y con más experiencia, lo veo lógico, pero no entiendo cómo Norm puede ser tan rápido si apenas llev semanas como Jinete de Dragón. Por muy fuerte que fuese antes de tener a Mesogog, es imposible que su poder le pertenezca sólo a él.

De todos modos, estoy agradecido con él, si no, jamás habría avanzado en los combates. Yumi me anima cada día con una sola sonrisa, y Odd... sólo me molesta, pero tengo el problema de que es mi mejor amigo... desde que llegó, he cambiado mi actitud. En cuanto a la Reina Arya, aunque intenta animarnos a todos... la veo demasiado distanciada. Puede que tenga algo que ver con Eragon y Saphira, los cuales hablaron con ella y con Fírnen hace pocos días. Y aunque Odd intenta animarme a decirle mis sentimientos a Yumi, aún no me atrevo a hacerlo... sé que ella sólo me ve como un amigo.

-¡Levántate de una vez, Ulrich-finiarel!-me gritó Norm después de 1 minuto de estar tumbado sobre el suelo. Con dificultad y con pocos huesos de mi cuerpo sanos, me levanté y recogí las 2 espadas que Norm me había prestado, las cuales él posee junto a muchas otras armas, las cuales, no sé cómo puede tener... e imagino que jamás lo sabré.

-Estoy agotado, Norm... ¿no podemos dejarlo para mañana?-le pregunté a punto de dormirme de pie, aunque su respuesta fue un poco... descortés. De una patada me había mandado al otro lado de la sala, estampando mi cara contra la pared.

-Hace 4 semanas no eras nada... no sabías absolutamente nada. No te rendiste, y seguiste mejorando, y ahora eres de los guerreros más poderosos entre los elfos, ni siquiera mi hermano puede vencerte, pero no debes descuidarte, o acabarás empeorando, ¿y no querrás llegar a eso, verdad?

-¡Déjame ir!-le grité cuando Norm me puso su gran espada sobre mi cabeza, amenazando con partirme en dos. Mi grito pareció sorprenderle, como si no se esperase esa respuesta.

Lentamente, retiró la espada.-Supongo los alumnos ya no son lo que eran. Si yo le hubiese hablado así a mi maestro, me habría arrancado la piel a tiras... pero supongo que los tiempos cambian... y las personas también.-guardó su espada y me desarmó.-A pesar de lo que sufriste en Surda, y de tener a la mujer que amas tan cerca y no atreverte a decírselo...-un suspiro por su parte.-Supongo que hay cosas que debes aprender por ti mismo.-se dirigió a la salida y, antes de irse, giró su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.-No hace falta que vuelvas más, Ulrich-finiarel.-se marchó, dejándome confundido.

Como dijo, los maestros no permitían que sus alumnos respondieran de la forma en que yo lo hice con él, pero él me consintió mi falta, aunque lo último que dijo me aclaró que no pensaba entrenarme de nuevo. Como pude, llegué hasta las escaleras, donde Gretch me esperaba para subirme hasta nuestros aposentos. Me monté encima de Gretch y subimos para descansar, aunque apenas pude dormir, pensando en lo que Norm me había dicho antes de irse.

**NO POV:**

Norm, después de dejar a Ulrich en la Sala de Entrenamiento, llamó a Mesogog y volaron hacia la cabaña de la Reina Arya, la cual, se encontraba sentada frente al río, meditando. Giró la cabeza y sonrió al ver a uno de sus jóvenes jinetes.

-¿No puedes dormir, Norm?-le preguntó la reina, levantándose del suelo.

Norm negó con la cabeza.-Pienso en lo difícil que es ser ebrithil **(ebrithil = maestro).**

La reina sonrió con más fuerza.-Tienes problemas con Ulrich, ¿verdad?-el pelinegro asintió, mirando al estanque.-Descuida, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error.

-No lo entrenaré más, majestad.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy harto de cómo me trata. Cuando comencé a entrenarlo en el arte de la guerra, vi que tenía potencial y se esforzaba, pero ahora...

-Ahora se ha estancado, ¿no?-otro asentimiento. Norm se sentó en el sitio donde Arya estaba sentada momentos antes. Ella se sentó a su lado.-¿Crees que Ulrich podrá avanzar sin tus entrenamientos?

-No lo sé, majestad... pero estoy seguro de que, si se dejase entrenar y se esforzase... podría ser el guerrero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, superior incluso a Eragon y Saphira.

-¿Incluso a ti?-Norm la miró, con la verdad en sus ojos. Cuando Norm volvió a mirar al estanque, la reina supo que Norm pensaba que Ulrich sería el guerrero más grande de todos.-Estoy segura de que, tarde o temprano, volverás a entrenarlo... tu instinto no te permite abandonarlo a su suerte. Por ahora, sólo debes actuar como te dicte tu corazón... ese es el secreto de un maestro, Norm.-la reina se retiró, dejando sólo a Norm, mirando el estanque.

_-"Arya tiene razón. No puedo abandonar a Ulrich a su suerte, pero tampoco puedo entrenarlo mientras no abra su mente. Puede que la reina no lo crea así, pero estoy seguro de que Ulrich será el guerrero más poderoso de todos"._-un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó, buscando el origen del mismo. Al principio pensó que era Arya, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

-¡TÚ!-gritó Norm, con furia en su voz, mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros.

-¿Aún me guardas ese rencor, Norm? Pensaba que éramos amigos.-dijo una voz masculina. Cuando salió de entre las sombras, se pudo distinguir a un joven, con una túnica como la de Norm, pero de color roja. De pelo y ojos rojos, su mirada atemorizaba a las criaturas de la noche que se aventuraban a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Norm, por el contrario, lo miraba con ira.

-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, si no quieres morir.-Norm sacó su gran espada, apuntando al no tan desconocido para el pelinegro.

-Vamos, no te hagas drama, Norm. Después de todo, jamás podrás vencerme.-el desconocido sonrió con maldad.

-Hoy morirás... Zeth Bloodfang **(el que faltaba, xD).**

**ULRICH'S POV:**

_-¡Ulrich!-_gritó Gretch en mi mente, sacándome de mi sueño, y tirándome de la cama. Mi dragón me enseñó unas pocas imágenes rápidas, mostrando a Norm luchando contra un desconocido. Rápidamente me vestí y monté a Gretch, y ambos volamos hacia la cabaña de la reina Arya, donde se estaba produciendo la batalla. Yumi y Mephista no tardaron en aparecer, y en pocos minutos ya estábamos allí, y vimos a Norm y al desconocido.

Ambos mostraban heridas por todo el cuerpo, a cada cual más grave que la anterior. El desconocido sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, mientras Norm respiraba más agitadamente que el desconocido. Entre ellos **(los cuales estaban a pocos metros), **estaba Arya, con su espada de jinete en su mano derecha, esperando para atacar a cualquiera de los dos que se moviese de su sitio. Odd y su dragona, Irinae, ya estaban allí, observando a ambos combatientes.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?-preguntó Yumi.

-Mi hermano y Zeth se conocen desde hace tiempo, y tienen una rivalidad muy... "amigable".-respondió Odd.

-¡Bajad vuestras armas!-gritó la Reina Arya, y Norm guardó su espada mientras el desconocido, llamado Zeth por parte de Odd, guardó 2 cuchillos.

-Ahora, explicadme qué es lo que ocurre aquí.-pidió la reina.

-No ocurre nada.-contestó Zeth.

-Lo mismo digo.-coincidió Norm, aunque con ira en sus palabras, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Arya, la cual lo miró extrañada.

-Entonces no quiero más discusiones de este tipo.-todos nos retiramos.

Durante los días siguientes, nos fue imposible convivir con Norm, el cual parecía tenso en todo momento, esperando para lanzarse sobre Zeth.

Zeth, por el contrario, parecía muy tranquilo, como si deseara una lucha contínua con Norm. Según nos contó Arya al día siguiente de su 1ª pelea que presenciamos los demás, el joven pelirrojo nació y creció en la Isla de los Dragones, donde residen Eragon y Saphira, los líderes de los jinetes. Cuando Eragon y Saphira descubrieron a Zeth allí, lo mandaron a Ellesméra, para que fuera entrenado por los elfos, algo que Arya aceptó, pues ella, por muy reina que sea, sigue siendo una jinete de dragón y debe obedecer a los líderes de los jinetes.

Según nos contó Odd, Norm y Zeth habían sido muy buenos amigos desde el principio, de hecho, cualquier problema que tuviese Norm, era problema de Zeth, y problema de Zeth, era problema de Norm. Sin embargo, parece que una mujer los dividió. Una chica llamada Kaenny, apareció de pronto, llena de heridas por todo el cuerpo. Norm y Zeth la cuidaron, al punto de que ambos se enamoraron de ella. Se enfrentaron en un duelo a muerte por el amor de Kaenny, donde Zeth perdió el sentido del olfato **(ya no podía oler), **y Norm perdió la sensibilidad en su brazo izquierdo **(ya no lo sentía, aunque aún podía usarlo).**

Kaenny, antes de que Norm y Zeth acabaran con sus respectivas vidas, se interpuso entre ellos y ambos la mataron. Zeth lo superó rápidamente, pues poco después se fue detrás de otras mujeres. Norm, por el contrario, parece que no se recuperó de la muerte de Kaenny, y no fue hasta que conoció a Mesogog, hasta que volvió a sonreír después de mucho tiempo.

A pesar de todo, la rivalidad que había crecido entre ellos, los había vuelto enemigos. Norm, lleno de ira por la pérdida de Kaenny, estuvo a punto de matar a Zeth, el cual huyó de las montañas Beor. Aunque a Norm le hubiese gustado ir detrás de Zeth para matarlo, su hermano pudo retenerlo. Cuando Odd terminó de contarnos la historia de Norm y Zeth, por fin logré comprender por qué Norm era tan frío y calculador, igual que su dragón.

A partir de entonces, Yumi, nuestros dragones y yo, intentamos animar a Norm, aunque siempre evitaba hablar sobre Kaenny... algo comprensible, no me imagino sin Yumi. Por desgracia, lo único que ahora le preocupaba a Norm, aparte de matar a Zeth, era llegar a la Isla de los Dragones, aprender lo más que pudiera de los líderes de los jinetes y convertirse en un maestro de los dragones.

La buena noticia, es que pronto partiríamos a la Isla de los Dragones, donde por fin conoceríamos a los líderes de los jinetes. Yumi parecía nerviosa los días antes de irnos, ya que ella siempre sintió admiración por Saphira, la dragona de Eragon. Y otra buena noticia, al menos para Norm, es que Zeth no viajaría con nosotros a la Isla de los Dragones.

Nuestros compañeros de viaje serían varios elfos y algún que otro humano. Nos hicimos amigos rápidamente de varios de ellos:

Una elfa llamada Aelita, de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, la cual siempre vestía una túnica verde y dos espadas con el mango verde también, no tardó en hacerse íntima amiga de Yumi y Mephista. Odd parecía muy interesado en ella, y ella también en él **(se me olvidó decir: Ulrich y Yumi también adquirieron la manía de las túnicas. La túnica de Ulrich es de color roja y la de Yumi de color dorada).**

Un humano llamado Jeremy, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, además de llevar "algo" en la cara, pegado a los ojos, con una túnica azul. También parecía enamorado de Aelita y, por ende, celoso de Odd. Sus armas eran unos cuchillos, igual que Zeth.

Por último, William, un úrgalo, de pelo negro y ojos de igual color. Al contrario que los demás, no llevaba ninguna túnica, sólo unos pantalones y una gran espada por arma. A mi no me cae bien, teniendo en cuenta que mira demasiado a Yumi **(¿cómo no ponerlos rivales a estos dos? xD).**

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, finalmente nos subimos al bote que nos llevaría a la Isla de los Dragones.

-¿Nervioso, Ulrich?-me preguntó Yumi. Asentí, y ella me sonrió, para luego ponerse a hablar con Aelita. Yo también sonreí... ella me conoce perfectamente, y sabe que no aguanto los viajes en barco... ¡que se lo digan a los elfos cuando nos llevaron a Ellesméra!

Norm volaba encima de su dragón, Mesogog, y Odd... bueno, él no hacía más que mirar a Aelita, la cual sonreía cada vez que devolvía la mirada a Odd y éste apartaba los ojos. ¡Por fin se sonroja Odd en vez de yo!

_-Es hora de irnos.-_me dijo Gretch, y yo asentí mentalmente, esperando que este viaje mereciese la pena.

**Continuará...**

**Lamento la espera y que este capítulo sea corto y un tanto rarito, pero se me fue la inspiración en cuanto puse a Zeth en la historia, xD. Como dije, aquí nuestros héroes parten hacia la Isla de los Dragones, y pronto comenzará su entrenamiento como jinetes de dragón.**

**Ahora, las respuestas:**

**HeiMao.3: jjjajaja, encantado de que te guste. Pensé en poner a Yumi y a Odd como rivales en un principio, aunque en éste son un poco neutrales, debido a que no sé si ponerlos como enemigos o como amigos. Ahora han aparecido los demás personajes, incluido Zeth, inspirado en NicholasBellamorte, y espero que te guste, aunque espero que te guste mucho más el siguiente capítulo, el cual nuestros héroes llegarán a la Isla de los Dragones, un beso muy fuerte!**

**Moon-9215: Te me adelantaste, xD. Con lo que puse en este capítulo, ya sabrás con quién irá Odd, y los demás aparecieron, espero que te esté gustando el fic, saluditos!**

**NicholasBellamorte: OK, OK, resumen del fic para ti, men: Ulrich y Yumi son jinetes de dragones, es decir, los dirigen. A comenzado su entrenamiento en Ellesmera y conocen a Norm y Odd, los cuales también son jinetes de dragones. También apareces tú como rival de Norm (como siempre), y ahora parten hacia la Isla de los Dragones, donde conocerán a Eragon y Saphira, los líderes de los jinetes de dragón. Espero que te sea suficiente el resumen, si no, te traduzco los caps, xD. La entrevista salió bien, ya puedo publicar capítulos, sólo me falta pulir los últimos detalles y por fin podré resubir Code Starcraft El Regreso! (ovación del público, xD). Y después de subir un capítulo de Code Starcraft subiré otro de El Señor de la Guerra, así podrás escribir más, xD. Salu2!**

**Salu2 a todos y espero que os lo paséis bien con mi pasión por la escritura y vuestra lectura y... mejor me callo, salu2!**


	5. Cap 5: La Isla de los Dragones

**ADVERTENCIA: Código Lyoko no me pertenece, ya que pertenece a Moonscoop, y el contenido adicional pertenece al autor/a de la saga "El Legado", pocos personajes me pertenecerán cuando aparezcan.**

**Para responder a comentarios que me dejéis, como sabéis, es más abajo.**

**CÓDIGO LEGADO:**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA ISLA DE LOS DRAGONES:**

**ULRICH'S POV:**

Me tapé la boca al bostezar, completamente aburrido. Faltaban pocos días para llegar a la Isla de los Dragones, y estaba ansioso por conocer a Eragon y a Saphira, los líderes de los jinetes, pero el viaje había sido todo lo contrario a divertido.

Yumi y Aelita se habían convertido en las mejores amigas, y nunca decían una sóla palabra... ¡no paraban de hablar, que no es lo mismo!

Odd se había enamorado de Aelita, así que para él no existía nada más que ella, aunque Aelita no parecía darse cuenta de las constantes atenciones de Odd.

Por su parte, Norm no dijo nada durante todo el viaje, únicamente viajaba montado en Mesogog o dormía un poco en la balsa, lo que incluía no decir nada, aunque intuyo que tiene algo que ver con la reaparición de Zeth en su vida, algo que él creyó haber dejado atrás.

_"El pasado siempre vuelve".-_recordé que mencionó Odd antes de embarcarnos hacia la Isla de los Dragones.

Jeremy se sumergió en sus estudios sobre los dragones por parte de varios libros que Odd, gentilmente, le había regalado **(casi caigo inconsciente cuando escribí esto, xD).**

Y el úrgalo... ese desgraciado William que intenta conseguir la atención de Yumi, algo que me pone de los nervios. ¡Nadie toca a MÍ Yumi!

A pesar de mis continuas discusiones con William, el viaje siguió siendo aburrido, salvo por la ocasión en la que Odd casi se ahoga en el mar por culpa de Irinae, su dragona.

**FLASHBACK:**

-¡Te daré tu merecido, úrgalo!-grité con todas mis fuerzas e ira contra William.

-¡Ir al infierno tú irás, humano!-me gritó él.

Yumi y Aelita sujetaban a William mientras Odd y Jeremy me sujetaban a mí. Irinae, en un intento por ayudar a su jinete, sujetó con sus dinetes a Odd por la capa que colgaba a sus espaldas, pero Odd no tenía tanta fuerza como su dragona, así que Irinae salió volando alto mientras Odd caía al mar. Todos, incluidos William y yo, nos asomamos por el borde del bote para ver si Odd estaba bien, el cual luchaba por no ahogarse **(sep, no sabe nadar en este fic). **Irinae fue a buscarlo, aunque sólo provocó que también estuviera a punto de ahogarse en el mar.

-Vaya dos.-susurró Yumi, aunque creo que sólo yo alcancé a oírla.

Después de unos pocos segundos más, Norm y Mesogog sacaron a Odd e Irinae del agua, dejándolos encima del bote **(sempre se me olvidan algunas cosas... el bote puede albergar a los 4 dragones, así que imaginen su tamaño, sorry por olvidar).**

-¿Qué tanto miráis vosotros?-gritó Odd con verguenza mientras los demás nos reíamos.

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

A pesar de lo divertido de la situación, realmente no tenía nada de divertido, pues según Arya, en estos mares habitan criaturas muy peligrosas, que los propios Eragon y Saphira apenas pudieron enfrentar y, de hecho, ni siquiera pudieron matar a dichas criaturas, sólo esquivarlas. Doy gracias porque nadie se comiera a Odd e Irinae... ¡pobre pez si llega a hacerlo!

De todos modos, tengo envidia por Odd. Él no es tan tímido como yo, y sé que pronto se atreverá a declararse a Aelita, a pesar de que la atención de la elfa se centra en Jeremy.

-¡Ulrich!-oí en mi oído, y me tapé ambos oídos por el dolor. Giré la vista y miré a Odd, el cual me había gritado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Odd?

-¿Tú estás nervioso por el destino de nuestro viaje?

Asentí gruñendo, odiando tener que admitir mis nervios.

-¿Y qué tal te encuentras?-me preguntó de pronto. Puse cara de asombro, pues acababa de decírselo. Giré la vista de nuevo, pero Odd ya no estaba allí, en su lugar, estaba Jeremy, con cara de asombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté, y el señaló a Odd en los cielos, montado en Irinae, partiéndose de la risa. Jeremy y yo negamos con la cabeza.

**Días después...**

Todos pisamos tierra firme, algunos como William, Odd y Norm estaban frescos y sin agotamiento por el viaje, pero los demás nos encontrábamos mareados y con ganas de vomitar, ya que los últimos días habían sido agotadores, y ya estábamos agotados de tanto viaje.

Al llegar, nos recibieron varios elfos, entre ellos uno llamado Blodhgarm, el cual parece ser el 2º al mando de los elfos, después de los líderes de los jinetes.

-Bienvenidos a la Isla de los Dragones, jóvenes jinetes. Esperábamos vuestra llegada con ansiedad, ya que, como imagino sabréis, sois los primeros aprendices de Eragon y Saphira, los líderes de los jinetes. Sé que estáis nerviosos y ansiosos por conocerlos, pero han salido de caza a las montañas más altas y vuestros dragones no están preparados para sobrevivir a esas temperaturas, así que hoy no podréis acudir a su cabaña.-el elfo señaló una de las montañas, de las más bajas de la isla, donde imagino se halla la cabaña de Eragon y Saphira.

-Venid conmigo y os enseñaré la isla. Aún no hemos terminado de construir todos los edificios que los líderes de los jinetes nos pidieron, pero espero que sea de vuestro agrado.-como supuse, no tardamos demasiado en explorar la isla pues, como dijo Blodhgarm, no hay muchos edificios. Están la biblioteca, aún por rellenar con libros, las cabañas de los elfos en lo alto de los árboles, las cuevas donde los enanos podrían minar y construir sus casas, grandes explanadas donde construirían sus cabañas los humanos y un desierto donde vivirían los úrgalos. Todos nos asignamos distintos sitios donde vivir:

Yumi y Aelita vivirían en lo alto de los árboles con el resto de elfos, algo lógico cuando ellas son elfas.

William se iría a vivir al desierto, donde se construirá una choza, ya que dijo que no aguantaba estar tan cerca del agua como los elfos.

Jeremy, Odd y yo decidimos que construiremos una casa en una de las explanadas cerca de la biblioteca, donde Jeremy podría estudiar, yo podría entrenar con Gretch y Odd... bueno, haría lo que Odd haga en sus ratos libres.

Norm, por su parte, prefería construir su casa en lo alto de una de las montañas, ya que dijo que prefería estar sólo... aunque eso no impedirá que su hermano vaya a verlo todos los días, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

Después de haber visto los cimientos del castillo que tenían pensado construir en otra de las explanadas desde la que se veía el resto de la Isla de los Dragones, nos dirigimos a la playa, donde los elfos celebraban nuestra llegada, al menos, imagino que era eso. Yumi y Aelita no tardaron en unirse a la fiesta de los elfos, mientras que Odd se había quedado dormido a orillas del agua, aunque ésta sólo le llegaba a los pies. Norm se había dirigido al nevado bosque de la montaña donde quería construir su casa, lo único que dijo fue que quería empezar cuanto antes la construcción de su cabaña. Jeremy también se había quedado dormido, pero envuelto en sus sábanas, más cerca de los elfos que del agua. William y yo, por nuestra parte, nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche. Queríamos atacarnos, pero los elfos celebraban alegremente, y no queríamos estropearles la fiesta, así que no nos lanzamos el uno a por el otro.

**Al día siguiente...**

Cuando amaneció, William despertó a las chicas mientras yo despertaba a Jeremy y a Odd. Preparamos las sillas de nuestros dragones y no tardamos en ponernos en marcha hacia la cabaña de Eragon y Saphira. Qué nervios.

Cuando llegamos, encontramos a Norm y a su dragón, Mesogog, enfrente de otras dos siluetas, a los que no llegábamos a ver.

-Bienvenidos.-nos saludó una voz masculina, y cuando Norm y Mesogog se apartaron, pudimos ver a un joven, de igual edad que Norm, igual de alto y a una dragona de escamas azules celestes, alta como Mesogog, pero más fornida que él.

-Ebrithil.-susurramos todos, salvo Norm y su dragón, arrodillándonos frente a los líderes de los jinetes.

-Bienvenidos a la Isla de los dragones, mis jóvenes aprendices.

**Continuará...**

**Otro capítulo, muy corto y con poca inspiración, pero últimamente me he centrado mucho en mis estudios y el Office me está dando muchos problemas, de hecho, seguramente hayáis visto faltas de ortografía en el capítulo porque el Office registra el inglés como idioma oficial, espero poder arreglarlo para el próximo capítulo, el cual será de "Code Starcraft El Regreso", el cual ya está actualizado por si alguien no lo vio.**

**Como siempre, ahora van las respuestas a las preguntas:**

**Moon-9215: Ya verás la sorpresa que tengo para el próximo cap, donde tengo pensado algo para Yumi, gracias por la sugerencia, aunque lástima que no pude ponerle en éste, ya dije, el Office apenas me deja trabajar, así que te haré caso y para el próximo Yumi tendrá rival. Espero que te guste y hasta la próxima!**

**NicholasBellamorte: Sep, sonó mal, jajajja. OK, cuando me pueda conectar a facebook te contaré la historia, pero primero espero arreglar el Office porque no puedo todo a la vez, xD. Espero que te guste y nos vemos en facebook (cuando pueda)!**

**HeiMao.3: Sep, no me había dado cuenta, pero tienes razón, todo tríos, jajajaja. Y con lo de corto me refiero a que tiene menos palabras que el capítulo 3, ya que el Office registra cuántas palabras tiene cada capítulo, y me marcaba menos en el 4 que en el 3, pero gracias de todos modos, espero que te esté gustando y a ver si me puedo conectar al face, como también le dije a Nicholas, cuando arregle el Office me conecto, hasta la próxima!**

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS, ESPERO VEROS MUY PRONTO, SALU2!**_


End file.
